Where did I put it?
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: The Rebels set up camp to spend the night following a victory celebration on the moon of Endor. Due to certain reasons, Han and Luke are assigned to keep watch over the temporary settlement. A flurry of events, involving puzzled Stormtroopers, a violent sleeper, and a lost treasured item, the two try their best to fend off their attackers. Lighthearted oneshot. Set after ROTJ.


**First ever Star Wars fic. Just wanted to give it a go. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Where did I put it?**

* * *

The victory was won; peace and balance had been brought upon the galaxy, and just a few hours ago, a festive celebration of dancing and music resonated through the lush green forest of the moon of Endor. The party lasted for hours over hours, and would probably have continued right through the night if not for the day's exhaustion. So much had happened in that last twenty four hours that tonight, even the strongest of the Rebel Alliance could not keep their eyes open for another second.

Even though there were no more Sith Lords to be dealt with, nor were there any wayward father to bring back, the Rebels still needed to keep an eye out for that one or two enraged Stormtroopers who might still be seeking revenge. Who knows? Maybe they hadn't got word about their home base exploding into a million pieces? Maybe they didn't even realize that their bosses no longer resided in this living world?

Whatever the reason, there was always a real possibility that those confused Stormtroopers might decide to stage what they assumed was a 'well-coordinated' attack upon the Rebels. The Rebels didn't really expect those Stormtroopers to do much damage, so they just hired two of their fellow friends to do the job of keeping watch.

Nah, not really. They didn't really 'hire' them. Those two in question actually volunteered for that job.

That was the reason why Han and Luke were awake in a small tent just past the borders of the makeshift camp. They were doing their job very well indeed – keeping watch.

Did you honestly believe what I said? Really?

Scratch that. They weren't both awake.

Well, at least Han was anyway. Luke was in a fitful sleep.

Han raised his eyebrows and gave the sleeping kid an amused look.

The only reason why he'd agreed to stay up to keep watch was actually because Luke said he couldn't sleep. No idea why, but Han just thought he'd be that good friend and keep the boy company.

During the night, Han had tried to figure out why Luke was being so despondent despite the massive victory that they'd won. But no matter how much he'd tried to question and wheedle bits of information from Luke, the kid had just shook his head and said that he needed time to think things through. The biggest (or not so big) success in talking to Luke was getting him to promise to tell Han whatever was on his mind when he felt like it.

As Han ducked out of the tent to scan his surroundings once again, he cast a glance in Luke's direction, as the kid tossed, yet again, in his covers, tangling the blankets around his feet.

Han shrugged, and looked around the trees. No sign of movement here…no sign of movement there…no sign of movement – wait a minute, _what was that?_

A flash of white in the trees!

Han had seen so many of them in the last who-knows-how-many-years-that-was, it was the unmistakable Stormtrooper armor.

And another flash of white, and another one…goodness!

Crap, crap, crap.

He'd better warn Luke. Sure, he could take down about five of them on his own with that handy blaster of his, but as soon as he shot first, the other Stormtroopers would be alerted of his position, and he'd be outnumbered. Plus, a Jedi on his side couldn't hurt that much.

So what if the kid got himself some bragging rights?

Han ducked his head into the tent again, where he found Luke sleeping in another awkward position.

"Luke!" He shook the boy's shoulders, trying to jerk him out of his sleep. "Kid, we've got company!"

Even as Han was waking Luke, his other hand was already reaching for his trusty blaster strapped to his leg.

Luke stirred in his sleep and rubbed his eyes.

"Kid, if you don't wake up and bust out there with your lightsaber in half a minute, don't blame me if I abandon you. Unlike you, someone values his life a whole lot more."

Luke was already fully awake before Han had completed his sentence. The kid pushed himself upright on the floor of the tent and took a few seconds to remember where he was.

"Where is it, Han?" Luke asked.

Puzzled at Luke's question, Han replied, "Where's what?"

"My lightsaber."

Han couldn't believe his ears. "Your what?"

"Lightsaber. Did you take it?"

What the heck was the kid talking about? Why would Han take his lightsaber? Between a lightsaber and a blaster, Han would take the blaster every time without hesitation.

"No I didn't. I thought you always kept it with you?"

"I thought I had it with me when I slept…" Luke trailed off, "maybe I've left it outside… I'll go check. You go first. I'll be behind you soon enough."

Han nodded and ran out of the tent. He could hear the footsteps of the approaching bunch of Stormtroopers.

Any time now. If he waited any longer, the Rebels in the main camp may be woken up by the sounds. Han didn't see any point in rousing them from their slumbers, since he and Luke should be able to deal with those Stormtroopers with no trouble.

Well, as long as the kid manages to find his lightsaber.

Where could it have gone?

Han took note of the positions of the Stormtroopers and took aim.

Five consecutive shots, five laser blasts, and in less than two seconds, five Stormtroopers were down. Chicken feat.

It always was, when you had the element of surprise. But now he'd just given away his position to literally all his attackers, and the smuggler did what his instinct told him to do.

Duck.

And he did just that as he received many blaster fires in his direction in return.

As he turned to shoot down two more approaching Stormtroopers, Han caught a glimpse of Luke on his knees behind the tent, presumably still trying to locate his missing lightsaber.

"Kid, we don't have all day to find your weapon." Han said as he took cover behind a large tree trunk.

"I'm trying my best here already, but I can't find it!" Luke said, wriggling his hands hopelessly.

"Use the Force." Han advised. Whatever it meant anyway.

"I can't use it to find the lightsaber if I don't have the slightest clue where it is!"

Han rolled his eyes. "I have a spare blaster in the tent. You can use it temporarily."

But Luke was hearing none of it. "No way. Jedi Knights don't use reckless weapons like blasters. Besides, I still have to find my lightsaber. It's newly built and all."

"Damn it kid, we're in a life and death battle right here." Han cursed and watched as Luke slipped around the corner of the tent and disappeared.

Three more Stormtroopers crumpled onto the ground.

But even as Han managed to kill a fair few of the Stormtroopers, they were still advancing. They were at point blank range now, and it was all Han could do to crouch behind the tent.

God knows where that kid was now.

Han was starting to feel a tinge of worry…

The Stormtroopers were shooting relentlessly, their blasts puncturing and singeing holes in their canvas tent.

Han's stomach dropped as he was hit with the sudden feeling that perhaps Luke was inside the tent, still searching…

If that was true, his heart crawled with dread, the kid was unarmed in the tent, while the Stormtroopers shot blindly at Han's last line of defense.

Han was seriously considering ripping open the tent from the back and yanking the kid out from the back, when he heard a suddenly, elated whooping cheer from inside the tent.

"Ha. Found it!"

An as he heard the distinctive sound of the activated lightsaber, Han swore he'd never admit to Luke about how relieved he felt.

Luke ran towards the remaining Stormtroopers with renewed energy and as Han watched the kid, clad in his entirely black Jedi attire, he saw the warrior side to the kid firmly back in place, as he blocked the blaster fire with his blade, and slashed down at them.

The two friends rounded up the last of the thoroughly confused Stormtroopers, before walking back to the slightly burnt up and shabby looking tent.

"So, where did you find it?" Han asked, purely out of interest.

"I'd rather not say, Han." The kid replied, his cheeks burning a bright red in colour.

"Tell me. I won't tell anyone."

A pause.

"Not even Leia?"

It was Han's turn to think. "I won't tell your sister."

Luke's chucked, "promise?"

A smirk formed on Han's lips, but in the dark, Luke's sharp eyes didn't catch it.

"Promise."

If it was possible, Luke blushed even redder as he said it a small voice, "It got tangled it the sheets when I slept. Must've been pulled off."

Han resisted the very strong urge not to start laughing. The image of the Jedi Knight so valiantly and heroically stepping forward to engage in a fight with a countless number of Stormtroopers just minutes ago was so utterly destroyed.

He'd managed to let out just a quiet chuckle.

Luke spun to look at him. "You promised you won't say a word, Han."

"Well, I did promise I won't tell your sister, and I always keep my word on that. But you didn't make me promise not to tell anyone else. Plus, even if I didn't tell her anything, you didn't think those other people, or even C-3PO, wouldn't get blabbing to her?"

Before Luke could register what he'd just said, Han sprinted away to the tent, zipped it up and lay in the blankets at the farthest corner of the tent as he could, and shut his eyes, pretending to sleep.

Not before he heard Luke's shout which tore through the night –

"HAN!"

* * *

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? Like I said, it's my first one, so feedback/reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Note: Always wanted Luke to lose his lightsaber, and always wanted Han to tease.**


End file.
